Neku and Joshua VS Trivial Things
by SkullKidsFlute
Summary: Sometimes there are things that should be normal but turn out not to be when played out by a certain pair. Light JoshNeku.
1. Chapter 1

**Adjustment**

It had taken a while, a long while actually, for Neku to be with Joshua like he was a friend again. He had laughed inwardly when he called the Composer his 'friend', wondered whether a lab rat would call the scientist one too, but it faded. The Game, it's effects, how he had been used and shot not once but _twice_, the memories that lingered with their friend Pain seemed to shut up a bit. Neku was nearing the end of his schooling now, he had friends, he enjoyed the world outside his headphones a little more, and talking to Josh became easier, enjoyable to as much of a degree as it could be. Tense, awkward conversations and arguments became friendly, he could actually play multiplayer with him and not be constantly thinking there was going to be a new hole in his TV screen. There was always that tug in his mind though - _you're kidding me, right? you've forgiven him for killing you? - _but he started to ignore it.

"Why did you start treating me like a friend again?" Joshua, if he were normal, would've sounded hesitant but all emotion apart from his default is again masterfully hidden behind a smirk. 'I'm not your partner anymore, you know. You could have just ignored me if you wanted." The Composer and his ex-proxy are sitting lazily around on the couch, looking like they don't have a care in the world. Nothing is playing, everything is off and neither of them can be bothered to get up and turn the light on, dim orange light of late afternoon casting the boy's faces in yellowed shades.

Neku has to think about that. Why was the word, and he just couldn't really think of a definite reason. In the weeks where Joshua didn't show up at Hachiko after his escape from the UG, although he was with his friends, there was something always missing. A snide remark here of a giggle there that should have been audible, a flick of ash-blonde hair and a smirk that he couldn't see. Neku hated to admit it, he really did, but he missed him. Then he decided to show up. It was a month and a bit after those three weeks, that silhouette of the Composer slightly glowing, Shibuya and it's people tinted orange in the sun's set much like it was now. He'd genuinely smiled at Joshua for the first time and as far as he could see, the other had done too.

"Maybe I didn't want to." He says quietly, looking over at the ash-blonde who raises an eyebrow at his response. "Ignore you, I mean."

Joshua smirks, leaning over to rest his head on Neku's shoulder slightly. "Thanks, dear."

* * *

**A/N: **Hey there! First story on this shiny new account. This is sorta like an introduction to what's going to hopefully be a series of drabbles with Neku and Joshua. There may be more than one in a chapter if it doesn't have enough substance. Please tell me what you think, as it would help me out a whole bunch!


	2. Chapter 2

"Neku, where are the bed sheets for the second mattress?"

"In the... wait." Neku stopped to think about the exact meaning of the words. "Why?" He poked his head back into his bedroom from his hallway as paused, seeing the ash-blonde in an accidental 'come here often?' pose on the spare bed, now in the middle of his floor.

"I am not painting you like one of my French girls if that's what you're asking." The teen has been described many times as a 'sassmaster' by Shiki and co. ,and it's probably a good way to describe it - he can be the sassiest of the sassy if he tries. "When did you even get here, anyway?"

"I am staying over." He states simply, as if he should have learnt this when he was three. Joshua smiles slightly, 'innocent'. Neku considers throwing him out the window right then and there. It's a fourth-floor apartment.

"...Go get them yourself." He sighs, not wanting to wage a Tin-Pin war with the Composer. Where the hell did he even get those ridiculously overpowered pins anyway? Oh yeah, _he probably made them_. "First door on the left, in the cupboard."

Joshua was gone for about 10 more minutes than he really should have been and it was with that he thought something must have been up. When he saw the ash-blonde standing in his laundry, the 'something up' was actually... childish. A big, really big, incredibly nasty looking and hairy spider just sat protectively on the bed sheets Josh had wanted.

"Don't tell me that's why-"

"I do not like creatures such as this one, Neku." The ginger was stunned for a minute, certainly supposed to be more frightened of the thing considering there may be more in his house, until he started cackling with laughter at Joshua's pouty seriousness.

"You're the freakin' Composer, can't you just Erase it?" Neku's a bit more scared of it now, all the spider's... eight eyes looking directly at him, slowly coming his way.

"Nope." The ash-blonde throws his hands up, shuffling backwards with seemingly unaffected and casual movements. "Not in the RG, dear." He actually could, though, and it was a game again really. A game to see if Neku would freak at a spider.

"...You wanted the sheets. Get rid of it?" He tilts the words into a question, smiling sheepishly, hoping he wouldn't have to touch it. He'd fought powerful Noise and everything but goddamn this spider for looking like the mafia leader of bugs.

"No," Joshua drags out the 'o'. "you. I insist." There's a smirk spread on his face. This was going to lead to a Knowledge that Only Joshua Knows Trivia battle if he didn't do something quick.

It took a few minutes before Neku found a big enough broom to poke it with and be at least 2 meters away from it at all times. He was going to simply conk it on the head but it was when the spider started speeding up the broom pole towards them that the two boys just dropped it, screaming, and that was what Joshua didn't expect. Neku wished he could still float off the floor via pins, because spider-Godfather seemingly wanted him dead, again.

"GET OUT." Joshua ordered to the bug after a few moments of panic, voice filled more poisonous substance than it could ever hope to match. To the ginger's absolute disbelief the spider seemed to understand and realize that crap, he's practically God, crawling out the open window as fast as students being told about free food at the canteen.

"You could do that the _entire time?_" Neku's expression is purely shock.

Joshua simply shrugged and pulled out the sheets, retreating back to the teen's room, leaving behind a pissed 15-year-old with a broken broom.

* * *

**A/N: **Now this is just silly. Sorry, I'll try to never write at 5 in the morning again. OTL


End file.
